To Find You Again
by AngelWing1
Summary: Heero & Relena fic,inspired by Endless Waltz!


~~~~ To Find You Again ~~~~  
  
By : Angel_Wing  
  
  
A.C. 198,a year since the Mariemaia battle,a year of rebirth and rebuilding  
for the people of Earth and the Colonies.  
Lives return to normal,life resumes it's never ending flow.  
Children are born,and even more love spreads across the once war-torn universe.  
  
Relena Darlian-Peacecraft silently looks out the window of the Peacecraft Estate,  
at the peaceful setting below her.  
Her hand gently moves across the thin glass,as snow begins to fall from the sky.  
"Just like one year ago ... it snowed like this ..."She says to herself,as images  
from the year before flash through her mind,and settle on a young  
man with prussian blue eyes,  
"Heero ...."  
  
She lays her forehead against the window,a silent tear makes it's way down her cheek,  
and onto the glass,creating a crystal river down it.  
"Where are you now,are you still alive?"  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Somewhere not to far from the Peacecraft Estate,a young man with prussian blue eyes,  
stands at the edge of a small hill,looking over the scene below him.  
"Is it truely peaceful again?Is it all over?"He says to himself,and a small snowflake falls onto  
his nose,making him look up,the snow gently falling onto his face.  
  
In the back of his mind,he still sees the little girl and her puppy,that were killed by  
his own hands,by his own mission.He shivers slightly,holding back the memory of that day.  
"She was so inocent ... she did'nt have to die."  
A tear finally escapes his eye,falling down his cheek slowly.  
  
Heero opens his eyes and sees images of Relena in the sky,her honey-blonde hair flowing behind  
her as she smiles at him.  
"Relena ..."He whispers as he wipes the tear away,and brings his thin jacket around him more  
tightly,and walking into the city.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Relena walks down one of the many halls of the Estate,and out into the city,pulling her jacket  
more firmly around her.  
She walks past people,that are busy getting ready for the holidays,som with children.  
"How cute,will I have children too oneday?"She says to herself,gently brushing past a young man.  
"Gomen nasi,"He says in a deep voice,making her stop and turn to look at him,only to find he's  
gone,lost to her in the crowd.  
  
"Was that ... Heero?"Relena whispers,her heart pounds in her chest.  
"I thought he left?"  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Heero looks over his shoulder,sensing a familiar warmth from that girl.  
"Relena?"He says to himself,his breath forms small clouds infront of him.  
His heart beats fast within his chest,and new feelings come to him.  
He then turns back to where he was going,and continues to walk,watching the people  
around him,mostly the children.  
  
"Mommy,let's go here next!"A little boy asks his mother,and she smiles and nods to him.  
Heero smiles softly at them,and the little boy waves to him.  
He waves back,smiling at the energetic youth,remembering how he had to use all his  
youthful energy on training as a Pilot.  
  
He shivers slightly at the painful memories he kept inside all these years.  
"My children will *never* have the same childhood as I did."Heero vows to himself.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Relena makes her way to a small park,and sits on a bench by a frozen lake,a few couples  
skate in each others arms,some with their children.  
She smiles as a little girl falls,and her father picks her back up,smiling with pride.  
"Reminds me of how daddy used to skate with me and mother."  
  
She looks around,and her eyes rest upon the back of a young man,with dark-brown hair.  
"It has to be him ..."Relena says as she stands.  
He slowly turns,and she knows it's Heero from his unique profile.  
"Heero?"  
  
He looks at her,his prussian blue eyes burn into her ice blue ones,"Relena?"  
She cries in joy,and runs up to him,feeling his arms go around her in a tight,yet gentle embrace.  
"Heero,I though you left?"  
  
"I did,but something drew me back."Heero breathes in her sweet scent,she smells of roses and  
vanilla.  
Relena looks up at him,to find him smiling at her."You brought me back,Lena."  
He places his hand over her cheek,loving the feel of her soft,creamy skin.  
"Forgive me for all I've done to you?"  
  
"Oh,Heero,you know I'll forgive you."Relena smiles at him,placing her hand over his.  
Heero smiles and slowly closes the gap between them,kissing Relena softly,and deeply.  
Relena closes her eyes,hoping this is'nt a dream,hoping with all she has that it's real.  
At the feel of his arms around her,she knows it's real,and holds him close to her,feeling his  
strong hearbeat against her own.  
  
After what seems like forever,Heero pulls away,looking at Relena's slightly flushed face.  
"Was that your first kiss?Mine too."He admits with a shy smile.  
Relena smiles at him,"I'm glad I found you again,Heero.Please don't leave me again."  
  
"I won't,I promise ... Aishiteru,Relena."  
She looks at him confused,not knowing much Japanese,"What does that mean?"  
"I love you,Relena.I have for a very long time."  
  
"I love you too,Heero,Aishiteru."Relena smiles as they embrace once more,the warmth of their love  
around them.  
  
  
  
~~ End ~~  
  
  
~~Note from Angel_Wing;  
Konnichiwa minna!  
I just had to write a fic for Heero & Relena after watching Endless Waltz!  
The ending was so sweet!*sniff,sniff*  
Oh well,I plan on writing even more on GW from now on,I have many ideas  
in my mind right now!  
Ja for now!   
  
Love,  
Angel_Wing  
  
  
Gundam Wing,Endless Waltz and their characters are (R) Sunrise,Bandai,Sotsu Agency 


End file.
